Guia de Armas
EM MANUTENÇÃO - By : Gogeta center |-| Casa do Tesouro= Casa do Tesouro Os jogadores recebem 3 chances grátis diáriamente para obter Pedaços de Item.Os Jogadores podem usar Gold ( Cupons ) para obter prémios e Pedaços de Item. - Water Moon= Things you can buy. Water Moon Content Price One of the following Socket Jade*1 Basic Fury Jade*1 LV 2 Jade Box*1 Fairy*1 Advanced Potency Pill*1 Soul Refining Pill*2 Channeling Scroll*1 Common Material Chest*2 100% de Chance de Receber *1-3 120 Gold One of the following Treasure Box VI*1 General Recruit Proof*1 LV 3 Jade Box*1 Colorful Spar*1 Super Potency Pill*1 Treasure Talisman*5 Leap Rune Stone*3 Spar*5 100% de Chance de Receber *3-7 240 Gold One of the following Lv.85 Orange Equipment Chest*1*1 Treasure Box VI*1 LV 4 Jade Box*1 Special Accessory Material Chest*2 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*1 Soul Refining Pill*12 Lv.10 Silver Card*6 Gold Soul*12 100% de Chance de Receber *5-10 360 Gold - Shura Jizo= Things you can buy. Shura Jizo Content Price One of the following Lv.3 Jade Pack*1 Mid Fury Jade*1 LV 2 Jade Box*1 LV 3 Jade Box*1 Leap Rune Stone*2 Spar*2 Treasure Talisman*3 Soul Refining Pill*3 100% de Chance de Receber *1-3 160 Gold One of the following Treasure Box VII*1 Lv.4 Jade Pack*1 LV 3 Jade Box*1 LV 4 Jade Box*1 Fairy*3 Special Accessory Material Chest*2 Gold Soul*8 Lv.10 Silver Card*4 100% de Chance de Receber *3-7 320 Gold One of the following Lv.95 Orange Equipment Chest*1*1 Treasure Box VII*1 LV 4 Jade Box*1 LV 5 Jade Box*1 Colorful Spar*3 Leap Rune Stone*5 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*2 Channeling Scroll*10 100% de Chance de Receber *5-10 480 Gold - Universe Thunder= Things you can buy. Universe Thunder Content Price One of the following Lv.4 Jade Pack*1 General Recruit Proof*1 LV 3 Jade Box*1 Fairy*2 Big Potency Pill*2 Soul Refining Pill*5 Lv.1 Prestige Chest*1 Gold Soul*5 100% de Chance de Receber *1-3 240 Gold One of the following Treasure Box VIII*1 Mega Fury Jade*1 LV 4 Jade Box*1 Colorful Soul*5*1 Advanced Potency Pill*4 Leap Rune Stone*6 Lv.1 S Ability Chest*2 Colorful Spar*2 100% de Chance de Receber *3-7 480 Gold One of the following Lv.105 Orange Equipment Chest*1*1 Treasure Box VIII*1 LV 5 Jade Box*1 Colorful Soul*10*1 Super Potency Pill*3 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*2 Leap Rune Stone*10 Fairy*7 100% de Chance de Receber *5-10 720 Gold - God Flame= Things you can buy. God Flame Content Price One of the following Lv.4 Jade Pack*2 General Recruit Proof*2 LV 4 Jade Box*1 Colorful Spar*1 Lv.1 Jade Pack*1 Leap Rune Stone*4 Treasure Talisman*8 Gold Soul*8 100% de Chance de Receber *1-3 400 Gold One of the following Treasure Box IX*1 Special Fury Jade*1 LV 5 Jade Box*1 Super Potency Pill*2 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*2 Spar*20 Colorful Soul*10*1 Lv.10 Silver Card*10 100% de Chance de Receber *3-7 800 Gold One of the following Lv.115 Orange Equipment Chest*1*1 Treasure Box IX*1 LV 6 Jade Box*1 Lv.3 Jade Pack*3 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*5 Special Accessory Material Chest*6 Socket Jade*1 Colorful Spar*6 100% de Chance de Receber *5-10 1200 Gold }} ---- |-| Artifact House= Artifact House Há chances limitadas para resgatar o equipamento. Use ouro ou cupom quando não há peças suficientes para os equipamentos. As peças restantes serão apagados após o evento acabar. Cada peça Só pode ser reivindicado 3 vezes durante o evento. Por favor, resgatar a tempo. Nota em ocasiões especiais o preço pode variar (Dia das Bruxas 70 por peça em vez de 100) Special Gears - Silence•Watermoon= Silence•Watermoon Equipment Name Base Attribute Silence•Watermoon Kunai Physical Attack +2300 Silence•Watermoon Shuriken Physical Attack +2300 Silence•Watermoon Scroll Strategy Attack +2300 Silence•Watermoon Headband Physical Defense +720 Silence•Watermoon Armor Physical Defense +720 Silence•Watermoon Coat Strategy Defense +1550 Silence•Watermoon Boots Speed +2300 Silence•Watermoon Belt Power +5750 Enchantment: Yes Enchantment Attribute: Depends on the equipment Additional Attribute (Refine): Up to 3 attributes, random Jade Slots: 6 Perforation (Socket Jade): Yes Set Bonus ::• 2 Effect: Avoid Injury Rate +5% ::• 4 Effect: Force+1100 Chakra+1150 ::• 6 Effect: Damage Rate +7% - Shura•Jizo= Shura•Jizo Equipment Name Base Attribute Shura•Jizo Kunai Physical Attack +3600 Shura•Jizo Shuriken Physical Attack +3600 Shura•Jizo Scroll Strategy Attack +3600 Shura•Jizo Headband Physical Defense +1200 Shura•Jizo Armor Physical Defense +1200 Shura•Jizo Coat Strategy Defense +2400 Shura•Jizo Boots Speed +3600 Shura•Jizo Belt Power +8000 Enchantment: Yes Enchantment Attribute: Depends on the equipment Additional Attribute (Refine): Up to 3 attributes, random Jade Slots: 6 Perforation (Socket Jade): Yes Set Bonus ::• 2 Effect: Avoid Injury Rate +7% ::• 4 Effect: Force+2400 Chakra+2400 ::• 6 Effect: Damage Rate +9% Agility+1000 - Universe • Thunder= Universe • Thunder Equipment Name Base Attribute Universe•Thunder Kunai Physical Attack +4200 Universe•Thunder Shuriken Physical Attack +4200 Universe•Thunder Scroll Strategy Attack +4200 Universe•Thunder Headband Physical Defense +1400 Universe•Thunder Armor Physical Defense +1400 Universe•Thunder Coat Strategy Defense +2800 Universe•Thunder Boots Speed +4200 Universe•Thunder Belt Power +10500 Enchantment: Yes Enchantment Attribute: Depends on the equipment Additional Attribute (Refine): Up to 3 attributes, random Jade Slots: 6 Perforation (Socket Jade): Yes Set Bonus ::• 2 Effect: Avoid Injury Rate +8% ::• 4 Effect: Force+2600 Chakra+2600 ::• 6 Effect: Damage Rate +9% Agility+1200 - God • Flame= God•Flame Equipment Name Base Attribute God•Flame Kunai Physical Attack +4900 God•Flame Shuriken Physical Attack +4900 God•Flame Scroll Strategy Attack +4900 God•Flame Headband Physical Defense +1630 God•Flame Armor Physical Defense +1630 God•Flame Coat Strategy Defense +3265 God•Flame Boots Speed +4900 God•Flame Belt Power +12250 Enchantment: Yes Enchantment Attribute: Depends on the equipment Additional Attribute (Refine): Up to 3 attributes, random Jade Slots: 6 Perforation (Socket Jade): Yes Set Bonus ::• 2 Effect: Avoid Injury Rate +9% ::• 4 Effect: Force+2800 Chakra+2800 ::• 6 Effect: Damage Rate +10% Agility+1400 }} ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Equipment Category:Event Items